The phone call
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: It took her just a fraction of a second to realize who that voice belonged to. Bruce x Selina. One-shot. Set during S01E11.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or any of its characters, and the lack of Bruce in the last episode seriously bothers me.**

**Warning: Minor spoilers till the last episode with the Arkham Asylum, if you haven't watched it already, in which case, I ask- what are you doing with your life? (Kidding, kidding, I'm not caught up with Castle yet, I completely understand.)**

**Ok, enough rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

"Who was that, Ivy?" Selina asked, coming into the room from the balcony. She had heard Ivy's voice and known instantly that it was a phone call, and she desperately hoped and prayed that it wasn't someone that would get her into trouble.

"Nobody", Ivy answered, settling back comfortably into the warm cozy couch.

Selina fixed her with a glare, but Ivy managed not to break under it, thanks to all the survival strategies she had picked up in her little time in the ruthless streets of Gotham.

Finally, Selina gave up, with a sigh of exasperation, and before she could take a step back towards the balcony, the phone rang again.

Selina thought for a moment, wondering whether she should answer that. Her better judgment told her not to, to let it ring, like it was supposed to in Jim's supposed to-be-empty apartment. But a part of her considered the possibility that it was the same person who had called earlier, calling again by a mere streak of rare luck, and maybe she could do some damage control?

Motioning with her index finger for Ivy to keep quiet, to which she giggled but nodded her head in a gesture of obedience, Selina picked up the receiver and just held it near her ear, without uttering a single word, and trying to breathe as quietly as possible.

"Hello?" Came a familiar confused voice from the other end. "Detective Gordon?"

It took her just a fraction of a second to realize who that voice belonged to, and her first instinct was to hang up immediately. But curiosity had the Cat by its fists, and she waited to see if Bruce would say anything more.

"I'm sorry to bother you at your home", he said, which is exactly what Selina was just wondering- why in the world was he calling Jim's home instead of his office? Then she remembered that he was, ah, just a security guard at the Arkham Asylum now. Right.

Bruce continued. "But… is there any news?"

Selina felt kind of bad for him, having his parents murdered in such horrible way before his very eyes, and waiting patiently for the killer to be caught. She wished she could do more to help. And that had nothing to do with the kiss or the things that she totally did not feel for him. Nope.

"Have you found her yet?" His voice choked with emotion as he said this, and her heart recoiled a little inside her chest.

He was looking for _her. _

Maybe because he needed her to testify? The part of her that had seen how cold and uncaring this world really was whispered in her head.

But she knew Bruce wasn't one of them. Bruce was kind, and nice, and somewhat vulnerable even, nothing like the clever little detective that he fancied himself to be, and his next words only confirmed this. "I'm worried about her. What if those people find her?"

Every inch of her wanted to scream out "I'm okay!", but she controlled herself. In all probabilities, his phone was tapped and his house was under constant surveillance, which was exactly why she couldn't contact him even when she wanted to.

Her heart recoiled further in her chest. But mastering all the courage she had, she simply hung up, leaving Bruce more confused than ever, and definitely leaving enough clue for Jim and him to conclude that she was there. But that was exactly what she wanted, for him to know what she was there, and she was safe, and as much as she had this sudden longing to see his face, she was happy to know, yet again, that there was one person in this whole wide lonely world who did care about her.

And so she crouched high up on the balcony, staring down at the city with a smile lighting up her face.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to add this little Bat-Cat scene because there were none in this episode. I hope you liked it! If you did, please check out my other Gotham stories too! And reviews make me a happy kitty. Thank you! Have a great day! :D**


End file.
